Queen of Thieves
by MewMewKitty78
Summary: "You are free to go whenever and where ever you like, Kisara. But remember, no matter where you go, no matter where you hide, you will always be mine." She was his, they both knew it. Everyone knew it. She was the Queen of Thieves. Oneshot. OutcastShipping


**Me: I don't know what this is. I just got an idea and typed it. Sorry if it sucks and sorry if you don't understand it, it was just something that came to me. I need to get to work on my other stories, plus I've got school to worry about, so don't expect to see many oneshots after this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Akefia or Kisara. If I did, OutcastShipping would be canon and they'd eventually have sex.**

* * *

Kisara groaned as her lover bit her shoulder. She didn't know how she kept ending up here. This man was a thief, a liar, a killer. He was an outlaw, _the_ most wanted man in Egypt. He could not be trusted.

And yet here she was making love with him. It was the fourth time that week, and it was only Tuesday.

If someone where to ask her what she saw in him, she'd give them the honest answer.

"_I don't know..."_

And to tell the truth, she didn't. She saw the shadows that surrounded him. She saw the hatred in his eyes when he talked about the "beloved Pharaoh" as he oh-so _affectionately_ called Atem. She saw the man who people all over feared. But she also saw something different. She saw a man who was misunderstood, a man who was alone, angry, and sometimes, even scared (though he'd never admit it).

She saw an outcast. And who better to fall in love with than one of your own? Yes, she had indeed fallen in love with the King of Thieves. She hadn't told him yet. The King was not a predictable man, so she had no idea what the outcome would be if she had told him. Eventually she would. Eventually she'd escape him, escape his evil ways, his soft touches, his warm embraces, his soft yet passionate kisses, the pleasure she got from his long, slow thrusts...

She'd never leave him, even if she had the option. Matter of fact, she did have the option. Every time they made love, right before she reached that desirable high, he lean down and place his lips against her ear, white hair tickling her chin. He'd lick her earlobe and whisper,

"You are free to go whenever and where ever you like, Kisara. But remember, no matter where you go, no matter where you hide," Then he'd slam his pelvis to hers and she'd lose her mind, screaming his name and digging her nails into his shoulders.

"You will _always_ be **mine**."

She was his, they both knew it. Everyone knew it. That was the reason none of the other thieves that followed the King tried anything with her. She was the King's woman, she was the Queen of Thieves.

Kisara's mind went blank as the King once again rolled his hips and sent her into a frenzy. When she finally came back to Earth she rested her head against his chest. She looked up at his face; his beautiful face and that beautiful scar. His eyes were closed as lay on the ground with his arms crossed behind his head. He looked so peaceful and she didn't want to disturb him, but this was important.

"Akefia," She breathed. His eyes opened and he looked at her, smirking at her disheveled appearance.

"Yes, my dear?" He asked, playing with her soft blue hair. Kisara bit her bottom lip and felt her heart speed up. This was risky. If she told him how much she loved him and he felt the same, then she really would be the Queen of Thieves. But if he did _not _love her...He could kill her, leave her to die somewhere, strategically place her body somewhere she could not escape and leave stolen merchandise with her. He'd find someway to tip the guards off without revealing his true identity, and she'd be taken away. Probably beheaded.

"Kisara...I'm waiting. And you _know_ how much I hate waiting." He teased, caressing her face softer than she thought the Thief King was capable of. It was that touch that had convinced her that this was a good idea. And if it wasn't...well she didn't want to think about that.

"I...I love you." She ducked her head so she couldn't see his reaction. When she hadn't heard anything for a while, she lifted her a bit.

He'd been staring at her the whole time. She began fearing for her life.

"Don't you think I know that?" He asked, sounding completely casual. "Why would you stay with a thief, the King of them none the less, for so long if you didn't harbor strong feelings for him?"

"Well..." Kisara fumbled, blushing furiously. "There are _plenty_ of reasons..."  
"Name one."  
"Uhm...the lovemaking-"  
"The sex isn't _that_ good, Kisara."  
"To me it is. But enough of that," The female outcast looked into her lover's eyes. "What do you think?"

"Of what, love?"

"Me being...in love with you..."

"I think it was incredibly obvious and only a fool would be oblivious to it." And with that he got up to go fetch his clothing. Kisara sat where she was, staring at the ground feeling completely hollow inside. Akefia was not a stupid man, he had known what she had meant, he knew she wanted to know how he felt for her.

_'Surely he must feel something back. If he didn't he wouldn't have let you live, right?'_

Wrong. The King was known for leaving his victims in suspense and when they were least expecting it, striking them down. She sighed, long and hard. This was it then. Her last time seeing the light of day. Who would've thought her death would be caused by the object of her love.

All of a sudden, she felt strong arms wrap around her neck. She didn't react, waiting for him to end her life right then and there. Instead, he leaned in and licked her ear.

"Remember how I said you were free to go, Kisara? Well I lied. You're to stay here with me, forever." He whispered. "Because I don't let things that belong to me get to far. And you belong to me, Queen of Thieves."  
Kisara smiled. Sure, he hadn't said those three words she was dying to hear, but it was a start.

"And I always will be, King Of Thieves."

* * *

**The only parts of this story that I actaully liked was the first five paragraphs and the very ending. I don't know why, but the middle kind of pissed me off. :p**

**Quick question, should this be rated M? I mean, there's _obvious_ sex in it, but it's not...descriptive or anything.**

**Please review, favorite all that good stuff and if you're a fan of OutcastShipping, go to my friend DarkShadowRose1's page and read some of her fics. Their really good.**


End file.
